La Heredera de Troya
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Troya ha sido destruida, pero aun queda una pequeña esperanza, una niña, la hija de Paris y Helena, que consiguio sobrevivir a la tragedia. La leyenda dice que esa niña conseguira sacar a su pueblo de la miseria y vencera a los griegos ¿sera cierta ?
1. Hermione de Troya

CAPITULO 1- HERMIONE DE TROYA 

...La ciudad ardía en llamas: muerte, sangre, llantos, gritos...los griegos habían conseguido entrar en la ciudad gracias al nefasto caballo.

En palacio, Paris buscaba con desesperación a Helena. Finalmente la encontró, estaba en sus aposentos, abrazando a una niña de unos 5 años que era tan hermosa como sus padres: de larga y sedosa cabellera rubia y ojos verdes con cierto reflejo marrón.

Al escuchar la puerta, Helena  alzo su vista para encontrase con los ojos de Paris, y este enseguida se percató de la angustia y la preocupación que invadían a la mujer.

El tampoco estaba mucho mejor, pues temía por ellas y por su pueblo. Su hermano había muerto, su padre también.......Con lentitud, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Helena y le beso la frente con ternura.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Paris miro por unos instantes la niña que yacía en brazos de Helena, ahora dormida placidamente.

-No podemos permitir que nada le pase a la niña. La batalla esta prácticamente perdida, y no me importa morir, se que a ti Agamemon te mantendrá con vida, pero si se entera que hemos tenido una hija, seguramente la matara por llevar mi misma sangre, y no pienso permitir que nadie mate a mi hija...........será mejor que algunos soldados la lleven lejos de aquí, dónde pueda vivir tranquilamente, sin tener que preocuparse por nada, solamente de ser feliz.

-No digas eso, yo no deseo tu muerte, además, si tu caes, Troya le pertenecerá a nuestra hija, y el pueblo la necesitara.

-Yo tampoco deseo mi muerte, pero mira todo lo que a provocado nuestro amor- Paris hizo una pausa- Helena, te amo, y eso no va a cambiar, pero precisamente porque el pueblo la necesita ella debe sobrevivir.

Helena empezó a llorar, la entristecía tener que separase de su hija, y aún más ver la muerte del hombre al que amaba tan próxima........finalmente, entre lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza. Paris sonrió y la beso con ternura.

Helena se abrazó a el con fuerza. Permanecieron así unos instantes, sin escuchar los gritos provenientes de fuera. Cuando se separaron, Paris llamo a 4 de sus guardias mas leales.

-Debéis llevar a nuestra hija lejos de la guerra, donde pueda  ser feliz, pedidle a una familia de campesinos de las afueras que la cuiden por nosotros- Paris se quito un anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular y se lo dio al guardia- Entregadle esto, así nadie tendrá dudas de su identidad y que también se quedo con esto- Paris saco la espada que llevaba colgando del cinto- es la espada de Troya. Mientras la empuñe un troyano, Troya tendrá futuro.

-¿Qué pasa papa?

Paris se volteó para mirar a su hija, que finalmente había despertado y miraba con curiosidad a su padre, este se arrodillo hasta estar a la misma altura de la niña y le revolvió el cabello de forma cariñosa. Por las ventanas abiertas entraban los gritos de la gente, el ruido que provocaban al correr y el chirrido de las espadas al encontrarse.

-Veras cariño, mama y papa tienen que irse, y tu también.

-¿Vamos a irnos juntos a ver otros países?- preguntó la niña emocionada. Paris sonrió tristemente mientras Helena a duras penas contenía las lágrimas.

-No preciosa, mama y papa irán a visitar a unos amigos y mientras tanto tu vivirás con otra familia.

La niña se puso triste.

-Pero yo quiero ir con vosotros.

-Yo también quisiera que vinieras con nosotros, pero no puede ser- Paris abrazo con fuerza a su hija, la niña estaba un poco perdida, no sabía porque había tanta agitación y tampoco porque sus padres estaban tan raros.

De repente se escucho ruido y gritos en palacio y algunos guardias entraron con prisas en los aposentos, respirando con dificultad.

-Señor, han entrado en Palacio.

Paris se separo de su hija y se la dio a uno de los guardias.

-Id a los establos y coged a los caballos más veloces, que mi hija cabalgue sobre su caballo, es joven pero veloz y ella sabe llevar-lo, pero para seguridad atadlo a los vuestros.

Los guardias asistieron y salieron corriendo de los aposentos, pese a los gritos de la niña que insistía en quedarse con sus padres.

Paris se acerco a Helena que había vuelto a estallar en llantos y la abrazo intentando consolarla.

De repente varios guerreros griegos irrumpieron en los aposentos, seguidos de Agamemon. Los soldados de Paris que quedaban en pie combatieron contra los griegos, pero acabaron todos muertos en el suelo.

-Parece que todo a llegado a su fin- dijo Agamemon

-Si, eso parece- contestó Paris con parsimonia.

-Agamemon, no opondré resistencia para volver a Esparta, pero por favor, retira tus tropas de

Troya y deja que pueda rehacerse.

-Helena Helena Helena.......¿qué gano yo con eso? De todas formas vas a venir conmigo, voy a matar a Paris, vengando así a mi hermano y destruir a Troya ¿qué más puedo desear?¿Y tu Paris? ¿Te dejas defender por una mujer?

-Yo no le temo a la muerte Agamemón, y estoy dispuesto a morir.

-Empecemos.

Paris y Agamemon empezaron a luchar. Paris llevaba las de ganar por su juventud y fuerza, superiores a las de Agamemon, pero entonces Paris observó atemorizado como su hija asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, seguida de los guardias que intentaban llevársela y Agamemon aprovecho la distracción de su enemigo para clavarle la espada por la espalda, a traición. Paris se volteo para mirar la sonrisa de triunfo de Agamemon y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

-¡PARIS!- Helena salió corriendo hasta el cuerpo de Paris y se arrodillo junto a el abrazándolo.

Paris aún seguía con vida, pero poca le quedaba. Cuando noto como las manos de Helena lo rodeaban abrió los ojos con lentitud y la miró. Esbozo una tímida sonrisa y alzo su mano hasta poder acariciar su mejilla.

Secó las lágrimas de Helena y sonrió por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos ante los gritos desesperados de Helena.

-¡¡PAPA!!

Helena miró hacia la puerta sorprendida, y vio a su hija asomada por la puerta, la cara descompuesta por el miedo y las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos. A diferencia de Paris, ella no había percatado la llegada de su hija hasta el instante en que aquel desgarrador grito lleno de angustia y temor salió se sus labios. La pequeña  intentaba correr hacía su padre, pero uno de los guardias la detenía.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto angustiada Helena.

-Lo siento señora, se nos escapo y ha vuelto corriendo.

-¡LLEVAOSLA!

-¡COGED A LA NIÑA!- gritó Agamemon.

Los guardias cogieron a la niña en brazos y salieron corriendo mientras los espartacos los perseguían, pero Troya era su territorio, y nadie mejor que ellos conocían los pasillos secretos que daban a las afueras, así que consiguieron escapar sin ningún tipo de problemas.

 Mientras, en la ciudad, los soldados griegos arrasaron Troya, dando muerte a toda criatura viva que se cruzara en su camino, ya fuera un soldado, una mujer o un niño. Ni siquiera tuvieron piedad de los ancianos demasiado débiles para huir... la ciudad fue destruida, su príncipe murió y el pueblo fue asesinado. Muy pocos sobrevivieron, y los que lo hicieron vivieron una ciudad sumida en el caos, la miseria y la desesperación.......

Helena tubo que regresar junto a Agamemon y permanecer a su lado como la Reina de Esparta, esperando que llegara el momento, esperando a que ella llegara.......

Diez años después......

Unos pies cansados de tanto viaje se detienen ante la desolada escena de una ciudad en runas, aunque había que reconocer que los aldeanos  se habían esforzado en reconstruir las casa, pero debido a la falta de medios y de fuerza, pues la mayoría pasaban hambre, el resultado no era plenamente satisfactorio.

Pero para el asombro de cualquier viajero que viera tan desastrosa escena, había cierto bullicio en la ciudad debido al mercado. Pero enseguida se percataría del motivo: los troyanos, sucios y con ropas viejas y raidas servían de esclavos a los griegos vencedores, pues un pequeño grupo se había quedado en Troya para evitar que esta volviera a crecer como antaño, y los que no servían de esclavos "plenamente" se encargaban de montar el mercado, eso sí, los productos eran única y exclusivamente de los griegos, cualquier troyano que por hambre intentara apoderarse de algún alimento, por pequeño que fuera, sería castigado.

La  escena de la ciudad se refleja en unos ojos verdes con cierto toque  marrón encajados en una cara fina y delicada, con una nariz pequeña y graciosa, unos labios finos y una piel tersa y pálida. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una capa negra de lana.

La figura avanzo hasta adentrar-se en la ciudad, la gente la miraba entre recelosa y extrañada.

-¡ALTO!

La encapuchada se volteo sorprendida y vio a dos guardias corriendo hacia ella. Aquello la asombró, pues no creía haber hecho nada en contra de la leí, pero aún le asombro más que una fuerza la arrastrara hacía atrás, obligando a sus piernas a correr.

Cuando pudo mirar vio el cuerpo de un joven esclavo cogido a su mano mientras corría a gran velocidad arrastrando a la figura. Los guardias empezaron a perseguirles, pero les perdieron la pista cuando el esclavo y la figura se escondieron en una de las tantas casas abandonadas.

Allí ambos empezaron a respirar dando grandes bocanadas de aire proporcionando oxigeno a sus pulmones.

-Muchas gracias- era una voz suave y femenina y cuando el esclavo volteó  no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la belleza de la persona a quien acababa de salvar. Se trataba de una chica de unos 15 años, alta y esbelta, con una larga y sedosa cabellera rubia y tal como hemos dicho antes, ojos verdes con ciertos toques marrones.

Había tirado la capa al suelo y ahora el vestido permitía ver con más claridad su cuerpo, pero el esclavo no fue el único de sorprenderse, la chica también se sorprendió, pues el chico gozaba de una gran belleza: tendría unos 18 años, y era alto y fuerte aunque esbelto, de cabellos ocres y unos profundos ojos verde claro.

-No se merecen, desde que los griegos han invadido Troya esto es insufrible, encarcelan a cualquier extranjero e incluso matan a los pobres que se arriesgan a intentar robar algo del mercado pues el hambre les hace no temer a nada- entonces el joven se percató de la atracción que su persona ejercía en la chica, la misma que la chica ejercía sobre él, pero con la diferencia que el sabia disimularlo- Veo que te has quedado fascina por mi belleza- comentó burlón.

Su interlocutora enseguida salió de su fascinación y sus ojos brillaron con indignación.

-No he sido la única en admirar la belleza del otro ¿o crees que has sabido disimularlo?

El esclavo sonrió ampliamente, y luego se acerco a  la chica, provocando que esta quedara aprisionara entre la pared y el cuerpo de su "salvador". Esta no intento forcejear, pero lo miro de forma amenazadora, cosa que pareció no intimidar-lo, pues con una de sus manos agarro la barbilla de la chica y acerco su rostro hasta el suyo.

-Muchas chicas tienen el corazón roto por mi culpa, motivo por lo cual se consideran desgraciadas, pero debes considerar un honor que yo pose mis ojos sobre ti.

-No dudo que muchas jóvenes ingenuas estén sufriendo porque tu has jugado con su amor, pero desconozco el motivo por el que cualquier mujer con un mínimo de sentido común pueda sentirse atraída por ti.

-Déjame desmotártelo- y mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del chico, acerco sus labios hasta los de la joven, pero en un movimiento imprevisto y demasiado rápido para que el chico lo captara, ella saco un pequeño pero afilado cuchillo de entre sus ropajes y lo posiciono en el cuello de su "agresor".

-Mi nombre es Hermione ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó clavando sus ojos en los verdes de su interlocutor. Este enseguida captó la indirecta y se alejó de ella.

-Mi nombre es Alejandro, pero mi amo y su familia me llaman "_Hermosus"_

-¿Podrías decirme donde esta la casa del jefe del ejercito?

-¿Para que quieres saber-lo? No creo que quieran darte trabajo....

-No vengo en busca de trabajo, vengo a matar-lo y recuperar lo que es mío.

-¿Recuperar lo que es tuyo?- pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-Soy hija de Paris, y este es mi país, y no me permitiré que continúen maltratando a mi pueblo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Bueno, de siempre me ha gustado la mitologia griega y romana, especialmente la griega, y la pelicula me dio la oportunidad de escribir y publicar este fic teniendo la mínima esperanza de que alguien lo lea, porque antes de la pelicula poca gente se hubiese interesado por el. De todas formas espero que os guste, dejadme RR plis!


	2. El Duelo con Tryseo

**CAPITULO 2- EL DUELO CON TRYSEO**

-¿QUÉ ERES HIJA DE QUIEN?- aunque era una reacción común sorprenderse, Hermione encontró que la sorpresa de Alejandro fue demasiada, como si estuviera infundada por otro motivo oculto, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

-Hija de Paris.

-Esto si que es bueno, acabo de salvar a la que dentro de poco será  mi princesa.

-¿No me crees?- su voz era tan segura y firme que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Pues claro que te creo, siempre he creído en que algún día aparecería la misteriosa hija de Paris, la que sacaría a Troya de la pobreza.

-Solo tengo dos caminos: o sacar a Troya de la pobreza o reunirme con mi padre.

-Pero aunque seas la hija de Paris, no creo que consigas vencer a Tryseo, el jefe del batallón que reside en Troya-bastaba ver el rostro de Hermione para percatarse que el comentario de Alejandro la había molestado, pero poco pareció importarle al chico, porque con un tono irónico, añadió- Sobretodo si has heredado de el su "magnifica valentía"

Antes de que Alejandro pudiera ni tan siquiera parpadear, volvía a tener el cuchillo a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuello.

-Vuelve a insultar el nombre de mi padre, y será lo último que digas- y mientras decía esto, Hermione apretó el cuchillo contra el cuello de Alejandro, provocándole una pequeña herida que no tardo en sangrar, pero de forma muy leve.

-Mensaje captado.

Hermione volvió a guardar el cuchillo entre sus ropajes.

-Ahora haz el favor de llevarme ante Tryseo.

-Como ordenéis.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar por entre la ciudad, y esta vez si que llamaban la atención de toda la gente, pues Hermione lucia limpia y bestia con un traje sencillo y no muy lujoso pero limpio también, ha diferencia de los demás troyanos, que apenas tenían ropas con las que cubrirse, y sin embargo, no parecía espartana ni proveniente de algún otro reino de Grecia.

Continuaron caminando hasta que dieron con lo que buscaban: en el centro de la ciudad se alzaba una enorme casa, relativamente nueva y llena de lujos.

-Mi pueblo se muere de hambre y apenas tienen donde dormir y ellos se dedican construirse casas lujosas con el sudor del pueblo- murmuro Hermione furiosa y indignada.

-Aquí es donde reside el hombre que buscas.

-Gracias.

Hermione se adelantó, mientras iba observando como la gente se acercaba hasta el lugar llevados por la curiosidad e iban formando un circulo a su alrededor. Una vez estuvo delante de las mismísimas puertas de la casa, se detuvo.

-¡TRYSEO!- su voz era potente, sin lugar a dudas ni vacilaciones-¡SAL AHORA MISMO!

Varios guardias corrieron hacia la joven y la apuntaron con sus lanzas y espadas.

-¿Quiénes sois y con que derecho exigís a nuestro señor salir de su estancia?

-No responderé ante unos simples soldados que además tienen la osadía de apuntar con sus armas a una mujer que además esta desarmada.- Hermione ni siquiera se digno a mirarlos.

Las dos grandes puertas se abrieron y de ellas salió un hombre algo mayor  rojiza, con el cabello oscuro cayéndole por los hombros de forma aleatoria y una espesa barba. Sus pequeños ojos marrones escudriñaron a la mujer que estaba ante el.

-Supongo que tu debes de ser Tryseo.

-Así es, la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu? Como puedes apreciar no te apunto con ninguna arma- y con un gestó de la mano, hizo que sus soldados se retiraran.

-Yo soy Hermione de Troya, hija de Paris  y vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece, para poder sacar a mi pueblo de la miseria.

Enseguida los murmullos se extendieron entre la gente del pueblo y la sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de Tryseo.

-¿Tenéis alguna prueba de que sois quien decís?- pregunto con fingida calma

Hermione se llevo las manos al cuello y estiro de una cadena plateada que colgaba de su cuello y entonces se quito la cadena. De ella colgaba un hermoso anillo, fino y sencillo pero elegante, con dos cenefas de oro y plata enredándose entre ellas.

En el centro había un emblema, el sello de Troya. Aquel anillo había pasado de generación en generación de rey en rey, era el símbolo de la familia real.

-Por tu cara veo que esto es prueba suficiente- y Hermione volvió a colgar-se el anillo mientras los murmullos crecían entre la multitud.

-No ahí duda, es la hija de Paris......

-La profecía decía que ella traería la prosperidad a Troya....

-¿Y si es solo una campesina que se ha encontrado el anillo?

-No digas tonterías, el anillo únicamente pueden llevarlo los miembros de la familia real troyana

-Entonces el rumor era cierto.....

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que pretendes?- preguntó Tryseo arrastrando las palabras.

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho: recuperar lo que es mío, el Reino de Troya, y sacar a mi pueblo de la miseria en que lo habéis sumido.

-¿Y realmente crees que únicamente por presentarte aquí con el anillo de los de tu linaje Grecia te va a entregar Troya?

-Bueno, pensaba que los griegos apreciabais la vida, por eso he preferido primero darte la oportunidad de que tu y tus soldados os fuerais de mi país por las buenas, pero sino, la muerte es el camino que os queda- Hermione clavo sus ojos en los de su enemigo, y este hizo lo mismo, la furia se veía patente en ellos, se sentía humillado porque una mujer le escupiera tales palabras.

-Estas muy equivocada si crees que saldrás de aquí con vida o que no te daré muerte por ser una mujer. Tienes 10 minutos para prepararte para nuestro duelo.

-¿Me estas retando?- preguntó la otra de forma burlona.

-Exacto y si la cobardía no es tu mayor virtud como  fue la de tu padre te espero aquí dentro de 10 minutos.

Hermione iba a estallar de ira, sino fuera por que lo encontraba indigno, habría degollado allí mismo a aquel desgraciado que se había atrevido a insultar el nombre de su padre.

-No hables de quien no conociste viejo loco, pues con tales palabras te has ganado una muerte indigna y un sufrimiento mayor al que puedas imaginar, acepto tu reto.

-¡ESPERAD!- para sorpresa de ambos enemigos, Alejandro se adelantó de entre la multitud- ¡Yo luchare en su nombre!

-Nadie va a luchar en mi nombre, se defenderme sola- le espeto Hermione más indignada de lo que ya estaba.

-No lo dudo, pero seria una verdadera lástima que dejaran una cicatriz en tan hermoso rostro.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que Tryseo pueda conseguir ni tan siquiera herirme?- pregunto con sarcasmo mientras miraba de forma fugaz a Tryseo.

-En ese caso, será todo un honor que aceptéis mis servicios como vuestro escudero.

-Sucia rata traidora ¿A quien le debes lealtad?- Tryseo miraba a Alejandro con un odio y una rabia mayor a la normal con la que un amo mira a un esclavo que se ha pasado al campo enemigo. Tryseo movió los labios para escupir algún que otro insulto, pero cuando los ojos de Alejandro se clavaron en los suyos de forma amenazadora cerro la boca con rapidez, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta su casa.

-Acepto vuestros servicios como escudero- dijo Hermione para luego llevarse dos de sus dedos ha sus labios y emitir un largo y suave silbido.

Acto seguido, de entre la multitud hubo gritos y exclamaciones, y entonces apareció un hermoso caballo de pelaje suave y negro como la noche, galopaba con elegancia y estilo y su crin era ligeramente ondulada. En su lomo no silla alguna, tan solo una manta donde habían atado una espada, un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

El caballo se detuvo delante de Hermione, y esta le acaricio entre las orejas con ternura a lo que el caballo respondió con un feliz relincho y golpeando suavemente la mano de su dueña con su cabeza.

-Nunca he contemplado un ejemplar más puro y hermoso, y puedo aseguraros que he visto a miles de caballos- dijo embelesado Alejandro mientras miraba al caballo.

-Se llama Príncipe, y es un caballo real. Es el mas hermoso y veloz de todos los caballos que ha criado Troya, y es mucho decir, pues Troya siempre había gozado de los mejores criadores de caballos. Su pureza y elegancia han sido reconocidas en todos los reinos. Es mi mejor amigo desde que era pequeña, nos conocemos desde que era un potrillo- entonces hizo una pausa como si recordara algo- Fue un regalo de mi padre.....

-Lo siento, te he hecho recordar algo doloroso para ti, os ruego que me disculpéis.

-No has hecho nada para que yo deba disculparte, tan solo has alabado a mi caballo- respondió la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que Alejandro la veía sonreír, y realmente pensó que era la mujer más bella que jamás había contemplado.

-Disculpad- ambos jóvenes se voltearon y se encontraron con un anciano de cabello blanco que se arrodillaba ante los pies de Hermione- yo serví a vuestro padre y siempre he esperado este momento princesa.

El anciano hizo ademen de besar sus pies, pero Hermione rápidamente lo incorporo cogiendo-lo por las axilas y elevándolo hasta que se puso en pie. Entonces se dio cuenta de que toda la gente que antes formaban un circulo a su alrededor se habían ido acercando y ahora estaban arrodillados ante ella.

-Levantaos, pues aún no he hecho nada para merecer vuestras reverencias y vuestro respeto, y si consigo que Troya vuelva a ser tan esplendorosa como lo fue, no será el merito de una sola persona, será el merito del pueblo troyano.

Todos se levantaron mirando con sumo respeto a su princesa.

-Mi señora ¿dónde esta vuestra armadura?- pregunto un hombre de mediana edad, alto y corpulento.

-No tengo ningún tipo de armadura, mis padres son campesinos, no guerreros.

-¿Pensáis enfrentaros a Tryseo sin armadura?- preguntó sorprendido y preocupado un chico de aproximadamente unos 20 años.

-Así es- respondió la otra con firmeza-Este combate será un cuerpo a cuerpo, en una batalla me hubiese preocupado por conseguir una armadura, pero en un duelo contra Tryseo la armadura me restara movilidad y agilidad.

-Pero así el será más fácil provocaros alguna herida.

-Las armaduras no impiden que las lanzas o las espadas atraviesen tu carne y te envíen de cabeza junto a Hades, además, la Diosa Artemis me protege.

En ese instante las puertas de la casa de Tryseo se abrieron, y este apareció vestido con su armadura y empuñando su espada. Tan pronto lo vio, Hermione sacó la espada de la funda que estaban atadas a su caballo y acto seguido la gente empezó a murmurar.

-Es la espada de Troya......ahora si que no ahí duda de que es la hija de Paris.

La chica le susurro algo al caballo y este emitió un pequeño relincho y se alejo un poco de su dueña, al igual que los demás aldeanos, que formaron un circulo alrededor de los combatientes, por una lado estaba el pueblo, y por otra los soldados de Tryseo.

-¿Preparada para morir?- preguntó Tryseo.

-Un guerrero siempre tiene que estar preparado para la muerte, pero la mía no se producirá ni

aquí ni ahora.

-Tienes mucha lengua, pero veremos a ver que tal eres con la espada ¿Pero que es lo que veo? ¿Te crees tan poderosa que ni te pones armadura?

-No es que yo sea poderosa, es que tu eres débil.

Estaba claro que nadie la ganaba a un duelo de palabras, así que Tryseo prefirió pasar a la acción y se abalanzó sobre la chica, quien no tubo ningún problema para esquivarlo y asestarle un golpe en el brazo derecho, de esta forma su movilidad con la espada quedaba bastantea afectada.

-Aunque he dicho que te daría una muerte indigna, me lo he pensado dos veces, si lo hiciera me pasaría como a los griegos, que no tenéis honor, así que para demostrarte que los troyanos somos diferentes, te daré una muerte digna a manos de mi espada.

Esto enfureció a Tryseo, quien volvió a abalanzarse sobre la chica, pero esta volvió a esquivarlo y esta vez clavo su espada de forma mortífera en el pecho de Tryseo, quien cayó al suelo sin un hálito de vida.


	3. La Declaración de Alejandro

CAPITULO 3- LA DECLARACION DE ALEJANDRO 

Hermione se volteo y se encaro a los guerreros griegos.

-¿ALGUIEN MÁS OSA LUCHAR?- gritó la chica mientras el pueblo troyano estallaba en aplausos y gritos de euforia. Los ojos de la chica destellaban con fuerza y infundían miedo y respeto a cualquiera que los contemplara, incluyendo los soldados griegos. Al ver que ningún soldado tenía intención de enfrentarse a ella opto por aclarar las cosas con ellos- Los que no quieran morir, que embarquen AHORA mismo en sus barcos y regresen junto a su rey con este mensaje: Troya ya no le pertenece, si quiere continuar con vida, será mejor que no intente recuperarla, y si lo intenta que sepa que será muerto por la espada de Hermione de Troya.

Los troyanos volvieron a aplaudir con más fuerza mientras su gritos de alegría aumentaban.

-Pero si nos vamos ahora perderemos todas nuestras pertenecías, dejadnos al menos un día para recoger lo que nos pertenece- se atrevió a decir un soldado.

-¿RECOGER LO QUE OS PERTENECE? – grito fuera de sí Hermione- Vosotros llegasteis aquí, saqueasteis nuestra ciudad, matasteis a nuestro pueblo, os alimentasteis con nuestro ganado y nuestros cultivos y encima osáis decir que lo que tenéis que os pertenece? TODO LO QUE HABEIS TENDIO HASTA AHORA PERTENECE AL PUEBLO DE TROYA Y EN TROYA SE QUEDA.

Los soldados salieron corriendo hacia el puerto como si fueran perseguidos por el mismísimo Hades y no tardaron en embarcar hacia Grecia.

-¡VIVA HERMIONE!

-¡VIVA NUESTRA REINA!

La chica sonrió complacida y acto seguido se dirigió a los ciudadanos.

- Ahora será mejor que vayáis todos a comer, coger lo que más os plazca del mercado, sin peleas y sin que nadie se quede sin nada. No tendréis que pagar nada por vuestros alimentos, ya que os pertenecen, pero una vez estéis saciados de comida empezaremos a reconstruir nuestra ciudad, calculo que como mucho el Rey Agamemon en compañía de su hermano y sus otros aliados estarán en nuestras playas dentro de un año, pues estoy segura que no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados a pesar de mi mensaje, y para cuando vengan, Troya tiene que estar lista para no dejarse dominar.

-¿Eso significa otra guerra?

-¿Prefieres vivir como esclavo de los griegos?

Esto fue suficiente respuesta para todos, que enseguida se abalanzaron sobre la comida como animales hambrientos.

-Adelante Alejandro, come tu también.

-No me hace falta, cuando Tryseo no me veía, yo cogía comida de su cocina así que e vivido bien alimentado- dijo el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa. Hermione le sonrió.

Tres meses más tarde, en el palacio del Rey Agamemon......

-Mi señor, el ejercito que se quedo en Troya para controlarla ha regresado en nefastas condiciones.....- mientras decía esto, uno de los sirvientes corría hacia su amo.

-¿Qué??- exclamó un enfurecido Agamemon.

-Muy pocos son los que regresan con vida, parece ser que la diosa Artemis les dificulto el viaje hasta aquí y perdieron gran parte de la comida.

-¡HACED QUE VENGAN LOS SUPERVIVIENTES!- grito fuera de si el Rey.

-Pero mi señor, vienen cansados y débiles, deberían descansar....

-¡HE DICHO QUE VENGAN!

El criado salió corriendo en busca de los pocos que habían llegado con vida a las costas de Grecia y los llevó ante su señor. Estos le contaron lo sucedido en Troya y el mensaje que Hermione les había dado, a cada palabra Agamemon se indignaba mas y mas y la furia latía en sus ojos.

-¿OS HABEIS DEJADO DERROTAR POR UNA MOCOSA DE 15 AÑOS?

-Vos no la visteis señor.........era realmente diestra con la espada, y sus ojos infundían miedo y respeto.....

-¡PANDA DE COBARDES INÚTILES!¡AHORA MISMO ENVIAS MENSAJEROS A TODOS LOS REINOS ALIADOS! Si conseguimos ganar una vez lo volveremos a hacer, Troya será nuestra.....

Mientras, en Troya la mayor parte de las casas ya estaban reconstruidas y ya habían empezado con la reconstrucción del Palacio para que su princesa pudieras mudarse allí, pues había estado viviendo en la antigua casa de Tryseo, más por insistencia del pueblo que por voluntad propia.

Muchos de los que habían huido de Troya habían regresado y poco a poco la población iba creciendo: la gente ya no se moría por falta de alimentos o por enfermedad, habían recuperado parte del ganado de la montaña y ahora tenían un numero considerable de caballos, pero nada comparado con el numero que tendrían así que las yeguas dieran a luz a sus potrillos.

Durante todo este tiempo, Alejandro siempre estuvo cerca de Hermione, aunque la chica no impedía su compañía, tampoco la buscaba, le gustaba estar sola, aunque tenía que reconocer que se reía mucho con el, era un joven muy divertido y alegre, pero recordar lo sucedido meses atrás cuando el intento besar-la hacia que el orgullo y la indignación le impidieran manifestarle su aprecio. Por otra parte, Alejandro cada vez  necesitaba más estar en compañía de la chica, las horas que pasaba sin ella le parecían grises y sombrías, pues añoraba la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba, su risa, sus hermosos ojos mirando a los suyos..... desde el primer momento la valentía y la gentileza de la chica le habían cautivado, así como su orgullo y cabezonería.

-¡Alejandro!- aquella voz tan familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que quieres?- respondio el chico.

-Solo queria preguntarte si querias venir conmigo a dar una vuelta para ver como va todo- respuso Hermione.

-Estare encantado.

-Entonces te espero dentro de 10 minutos.

Cuando Alejandro al cabo de 10 minutos salio para reunirse con Hermione la vio hermosa, aunque pocas cosas había hecho para cambiar su imagen al chico le parecio un ser divino.

Llevaba el pelo recojido en una especie de moño dejando que algunos bucles cayeran suavemente sobre sus hombros, y un elegante pero sencillo vestido carmesi que le sentaba estupendo.

Aquel día ambos estaban paseando por las afueras de la ciudad, vigilando que no hubieran tropas enemigas, entre ellos reinaba un sepulcral silencio.

-Hermione yo......

-¿Si?- pregunto la chica volteándose para mirarlo a la cara sorprendida por la inusual seriedad de su compañero.

-Veras se que es tarde para eso, pero lamento mi actitud de hace tres meses, cuando nos conocimos y intente besarte.......

-¿A que viene eso ahora?

-Sentía que tenía que disculparme, yo nunca había actuado de esa forma, pero desde el primer momento en que te vi, despertaste un deseo en mi hasta ahora desconocido para mi...

-Alejandro yo....- en realidad no sabía que decir

-No digas nada, no hace falta, se que mis sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos, pues aunque reconozco que en un principio tan solo sentía un poderoso deseo hacia tu persona, en estos tres meses me he dado cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti han evolucionado, y solo quería que supieras que te amo, como jamás mi corazón a amado a ninguna otra mujer.

Hermione no sabía que cara poner o que decir, tan solo contemplo el rostro sereno y sin rastro de  vergüenza alguna de Alejandro, y luego observo la sinceridad que reflejaban sus ojos.

No sabía que decir para no herir al chico, pues si era cierto que no lo amaba (o al menos no creía amar-lo) sentía un profundo cariño hacia su persona, una amistad que jamás había experimentado, ya que nunca había tenido amigos humanos, ella era su amiga, pero no era precisamente humana, los otros niños la miraban silenciosamente y la criticaban a sus espaldas, por no tener padre, por no ser mas que una huérfana, y ella tampoco buscaba su compañía, pero sin embargo Alejandro le había brindado su compañía, su amistad y estando con el no le oprimía la soledad que había arrastrado los últimos años de viaje.

-Yo......-titubeo ¿cómo rechazarlo sin provocarle dolor?

-Tranquila, no tienes que darme respuesta alguna- respondió el chico sonriendo con naturalidad, como si no hubiera dicho nada de vital importancia.

Hermione lo contemplo con preocupación, y de pronto un leve rubor acudio a sus mejillas, pues a causa de la calor el chico se había quitado la parte de su ropaje que cubría su bien torneado pecho. Por segunda vez desde que se conocieron se deleito contemplando su belleza, aquellos dos ojos verdes, sus facciones delicadas pero encantadoras y su sedoso cabello ocre.

Tuvo que apartar la vista rápidamente para impedir que su compañero se diera cuenta de su rubor.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso y calmado, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar a Troya, un misterioso hombre encapuchado se acerco a los caballos para hablar con Alejandro.

-Nos vemos, princesa- Hermione solo asintió con la mirada y guió a Príncipe hasta su domicilio, pero antes de desaparecer entre la gente volteo para ver como Alejandro y el encapuchado se alejaban de la multitud.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Holitas! Ya estoy aqui con otro capitulo, solo que esta vez es más corto, lo siento, peor es mejor así, sino avanzaria cosas del siguiente y las cosas no cuadrarian.


	4. La Sinceridad de Hermione

**CAPITULO 4- LA SINCERIDAD DE HERMIONE**                                    

Alejandro y aquel misterioso hombre se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad. Alejandro desmonto de su caballo y agarro las riendas con firmeza. Empezó a acariciar al caballo entre las orejas, sin parecer dar signos de interés por lo que aquel hombre tuviera que decirle.

-Supongo que sabéis a lo que vengo- era una voz grabe y segura.

Alejandro se volteo para encontrarse con un hombre de unos 40 años, de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azabache.

-Mi padre habrá usado tu magia para comunicarte un mensaje para mi- contesto el joven restándole importancia.

-Exacto. Quiere que investigues a la chica para cuando el llegue poder propiciarle la máxima información, tienes que conseguir que confié en ti, no le importa si para lograrlo tienes que seducirla, lo importante es que lo sepas todo sobre ella.

El rostro de Alejandro era serio y frió, sin rasgos de asombro alguno, ya se esperaba aquello. Sin embargo, en sus ojos brillaba una duda de sombra y miedo que no paso inadvertida para su interlocutor.

-Lo harás ¿verdad que si?- pregunto de forma inquisidora.

-Lo intentare, pero no es chica de muchas palabras y no brinda su confianza con facilidad  a nadie.

Aquel hombre se marcho de forma silenciosa, dejando a Alejandro solo, quien cayo al suelo de rodillas y golpeo con fuerza el suelo con su puño izquierdo, mientras en su rostro se veía rabia y frustración.

-Ahora que por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien mi corazón amaba de verdad.........

Se subió al caballo y regreso a la ciudad con serenidad aparente, mientras un torbellino de ideas se formaba en su mente.

Mientras paseaba por la ciudad vio a una hermosa joven, de unos 17 años, de larga y sedosa cabellera castaña y ojos color miel. Era alta y de cuerpo esbelto y sinuoso.

Alejandro le sonrió de forma seductora, y la chica se sonrojo : estaba decidido, se olvidaría de Hermione, se encargaría de seducirla y luego ayudar a su pueblo a derrotar a Troya con la información obtenida, encontraría una mujer hermosa y se casaría con ella.

Se acerco hasta la joven y la agarro por la cintura, provocando el asombro y sonrojo de esta.

-¿Cómo os llamáis mi bella dama? Pues vuestra belleza solo es comparable a la de una diosa.

La vergüenza abrumaba a la joven, así que dudo a la hora de contestar, y cuando lo hizo su voz estaba llena de nerviosismo.

- Cracystea.

-Hermoso nombre para hermosa dama- repuso el chico con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Alejandro?- aquella voz era tan familiar que antes de voltearse ya sabía quien la había llamado- ¿Hace apenas unas horas me declarabas tu amor y ahora cortejas a otra chica? No tenéis palabra, tan solo sois un casanova en busca de mujeres con las que yacer en la cama, incluso llegue a creerme que vuestro comportamiento cuando nos conocimos no era lo común en vos, pero veo que me equivoque- el hecho de que le hablara de aquella forma tan respetuosa solo pronunciaba su frialdad, pero entre aquella frialdad también había celos.

Cracystea no tardo en salir corriendo temiendo la furia de su señora, mientras Alejandro, apreciando la celosía en las palabras de Hermione, se acerco a ella de forma tranquila y serena y cogió un mechón de su sedoso cabello.

-¿No serás que estáis celosa?- y sin darle tiempo a contestar, la beso con tal pasión que Hermione se dejo llevar correspondiendo a ese beso- ¿Ves? Habéis contestado a mi beso, y eso significa que me amáis.

Una fuerte bofetada estallo en la mejilla izquierda del chico.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer eso NUNCA!

A pesar del golpe, Alejandro tenia una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Permíteme al menos que te diga lo siguiente: si e estado seduciendo a esa chica a sido solamente para poder aliviar el dolor que sentía mi corazón por tu silencioso rechazo.

Hermione se volteo sin decir palabra y fue a Palacio, puesto que al menos las habitaciones ya estaban reconstruidas.

Aquella noche Alejandro no fue a cenar, así que Hermione se preocupo. Aunque seguía enfadada con el, el cariño que le profesaba aún seguida latente en su corazón, así que cogió su abrigo y salió a buscarlo.

Las calles estaban muy silenciosas y vacías comparadas con el ajetreo que se respira por las mañanas.

Hermione apresuro el paso pues algo inquietaba su corazón, tenia el presentimiento de que alguien la seguía, una sombra de maldad. Se volteo en varias ocasiones pero lo que sus penetrantes ojos vieron fue lo mismo: una calle vacía. Justo en el instante en que miraba el camino que había dejado atrás con preocupación algo cayo sobre ella, un cuerpo alto, fuerte y fornido, demasiado grande para que ella pudiera defenderse, no tardo en aplastarla contra el suelo, mientras ella intentaba liberarse.  Bajo aquel peso agobiante se estaba quedando sin aire, y mientras mas luchaba por salir mas fuerzas perdía, hasta que sus manos cayeron al suelo abatidas, su vista se nublo y el aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones....no podía estar pasando, no podía acabar de aquella manera.........de repente noto como era liberada de aquel aplastante peso y con rapidez el aire entro en sus pulmones, respirando agitadamente.

No tardo en incorporarse y enseguida sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad de la noche que se había cernido en el lugar. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, así que emitía una tenue luz que permitía ver con mayor claridad.

Ante Hermione estaba aquello que minutos antes la había abatido al suelo, era un hombre de mas de tres metros de altura y un cuerpo que parecía una inmensa montaña. Otro hombre, claramente mas pequeño que este, luchaba contra el primero con una espada, pero el agresor de Hermione, que iba armado con una lanza, repelía todos sus ataques y después lanzaba una risa burlona que retumbaba en el silencio.

En aquel instante el hombre mas corpulento golpeo con la parte inferior de la lanza de forma horizontal a su contrincante que no tardo en salir despedido varios metros. Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de la chica al darse cuenta que contra quien luchaba su atacante era nada mas y nada menos que Alejandro.

El chico había producido un ruido sordo al impactar contra el suelo, una mueca de dolor dibujada en su hermoso rostro, su cabeza caía desfallecida al suelo sin fuerzas para ponerse en pie o tan siquiera alzar la vista para mirar a su atacante, mientras, aquel hombre desconocido se acercaba a el con la lanza alzada dispuesta a descender sobre su cuello.

Fue en aquel instante, viendo la muerte de Alejandro tan próxima , su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo y la angustia, que Hermione se dio cuenta de cuanto quería a aquel chico, pues se mentiría a si misma si negaba que le amaba, el había sido el primero en abrirse, en ser amable a su manera con ella, aquella ternura que sus ojos reflejaban, su sonrisa despreocupada y su sentido del humor, capaz de hacerla sonreír incluso cuando su corazón se sentía mas abatido y triste.

Entonces sus ojos vieron un resplandor, algo que relucía con un fulgor plateado, la espada que antes empuñaba Alejandro ahora yacía a pocos metros de ella, habría salido despedida cuando su amor voló por los aires.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, corrió hacia ella, la recogió del suelo, y como alma que es perseguida por el mismísimo Hades corrió hacia el lugar donde la lanza estaba apunto de decapitar a Alejandro y con determinación provoco un profundo corte a la altura de las caderas de aquel hombre.

Aquello lo pillo por sorpresa, y en escasos instantes se volteó para mirar a Hermione con rabia y furia. Aunque la sangre no tardo en brotar de su herida y descender ensuciando sus piernas, no parecía dar muestra alguna de dolor.

-¡TU! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?- cegado por el odio, ataco a la chica con la lanza, pero esta, que era mucho más ligera y ágil que su rival, no tubo problemas en esquivar-lo.

-¿Quién eres y con que propósitos me has atacado?

-Yo solamente soy un troyano que intenta sobrevivir.

-Entonces no eres más que un sucio traidor- Hermione escupió estas palabras como si de veneno se tratara.

-Cuando los griegos nos invadieron, yo hice un pacto con Cryseo para salvar la vida, me pase al bando de los griegos, luche contra los troyanos, los que habían sido mis compañeros, y delate los puntos débiles y estratégicos de la ciudad, con tu retorno, me quede en la miseria, los troyanos me repudiaron de Troya, y hace meses que me muero de hambre y de sed.

-¿Acaso merecer un traidor cobarde algo que no sea la muerte? ¡Vendiste a tu pueblo y a tus compañeros para salvar tu miserable vida!- a cada momento la furia de Hermione aumentaba.

Hermione se preparaba para luchar cuando de repente....

-¡Alto!- ambos voltearon para ver como Alejandro, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se ponía en pie- Tu lucha es contra mi, no contra ella, no permitiré que la mates o que tan siquiera le hagas un rasguño.

-Acepta tu derrota, niño ¿acaso una princesa merece tu vida?

-Puede que una princesa no, pero la mujer que amo si.

Hermione se quedo parada tras estas palabras, miro a los ojos del chico fijamente, y vio la sinceridad con la que había dicho aquellas palabras.

-Esos sentimentalismos no llevan a nada....

El troyano traidor ataco a Alejandro, y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. Alejandro apenas tenia fuerzas para esquivarlo o atacarle. Hermione miraba la escena petrificada, no sabia que podía hacer, la espada no había surgido efecto en el hombre, que a pesar de sangrar de manera brutal debido a la herida que antes le ocasiono la propia Hermione, no daba signos de debilidad o dolor, como si no tuviera la herida.

La chica estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer y si aquello continuaba así Alejandro iba a morir.

_"Hermione"_ la voz sonó dentro de su cabeza, una voz muy familiar y conocida para la chica.

-¿Artemis?- aunque lo hizo como una pregunta, mas bien parecía una afirmación.

_"Exacto. Yo ahora estoy lejos de aquí con el, a dos días de camino, y a estas horas de la noche se que no me perdonarías que le dejara solo y le pasara algo, pero al menos acepta esto..."_

Delante de Hermione empezó a brillar una fuerte luz, y de la luz surgió un arco con un carcaj lleno de flechas. El arco era de una madera reluciente y noble, inquebrantable, nada podía romperlo, pues se trataba de un arco divino. Algunas cenefas doradas adornaban al ya de por si hermoso arco. Por su curvatura se asemejaba a los arcos troyanos. El carcaj parecía hecho de la misma madera reluciente, y este estaba adornado con extrañas figuras de plata.

Hermione extendió la mano, se colgó el carcaj en la espalda y cogió el arco.

-Pero este es tu arco, tu carcaj y tus flechas.

_"Y por eso mismo abatirán a tu enemigo, es mi manera de protegerte"_

-Gracias amiga.

Hermione volvió a centrar su atención en el combate, y se percato de lo grabe de la situación: Alejandro no tenia fuerzas ni para mantenerse correctamente en pie, su cuerpo estaba flexionado, sus ojos medio cerrados, sus brazos sin fuerza no se movían mientras que su adversario empuñaba la lanza de forma mas que amenazadora, dispuesto a clavársela en el pecho.

Con la rapidez de un rayo Hermione cogió una de las flechas, la puso en el arco, lo tenso, apunto y cuando estuvo segura de que daría en el blanco lo llamo con voz potente.

-Nunca le des la espalda a tu adversario.

El hombre se giro extrañado, y antes de que pudiera saber que estaba pasando, una flecha se clavo con certera puntería en su pecho, rompiendo su escudo y desgarrando su piel. Al instante cayo al suelo sin vida.

Hermione salió corriendo hacia Alejandro, que se encontraba de rodillas y apunto de derrumbarse. Llego a tiempo para sostener su cuerpo.

-Buen disparo- apenas tenía fuerzas pero su sonrisa no lo abandonaba.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?¡Podrías haberte matado!

-No me hubiera importado.....

-¡Puede que a ti no pero a mi si!- las lagrimas empezaban a asomar en los ojos de la joven- Si hubieras muerto yo...yo no se que habría hecho sin ti.

-Seguro que habrías sido muy feliz- respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Idiota!- su sollozos fueron aumentando- ¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz si el hombre que amo muere?

Alejandro agrando los ojos y observo con asombro a Hermione, como tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, intentado asegurarse de que no volvía a ser un estúpido sueño.

-¿Es eso cierto?

La chica, con un intenso rubor carmesí en sus mejillas, asintió entre lágrimas. Alejandro la abrazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y luego ambos se quedaron mirando, dudando en lo que iban a hacer, sus respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Alejandro descendió con temor por la reacción de la chica, pero ella, aunque algo insegura y temerosa, no dudo en besar al chico. Cuando se separaron, Alejandro le sonrió con ternura, y luego cayo al suelo desmayado.

Hermione se alarmo y enseguida llamo a algunos ciudadanos para que la ayudaran a llevarlo ante el medico.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**jejej, el cpaitulo 3 fue más corto y este más largo, peor espero que os haya gustado de todos modos, para cualkier duda, sugerencia, critica, etc, dejenme un RR!

Por fin Alejandro y Hermione estan juntos, peor su amor tendra que superar grandes barreras ¿cuáles? Ya les iremos viendo ;-)


	5. Artemis y Corito

**CAPITULO 5- ARTEMIS Y CORITO**

Alejandro noto como le dolía todo el cuerpo, abrió los ojos con lentitud y levanto el brazo para taparse los ojos, pues la luz del sol le impactaba directamente y le molestaba. A pesar del dolor podía moverse con facilidad.

-Menos mal que ya despertaste........- aquella dulce voz le hizo reaccionar de inmediato, volteándose para ver a la hermosa chica a su lado, sonriéndole. Alejandro no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

-Dos días- respondió la chica riendo- todo un record.

En ese momento un guardia entro en la habitación.

-Mi señora, han llegado.

Hermione dio un salto y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Alejandro ¿puedes moverte?

-Claro

-Pues entonces ven, quiero presentarte a alguien. Pero antes coge ese traje de ahí y vístete.

Alejandro no tardo en reunirse con Hermione, y para su asombro vio que todos los ciudadanos estaban arrodillados ocupando el camino, dejando tan solo un pequeño espacio para un carruaje, lo que mas le sorprendió es que no parecía que se arrodillaran ante Hermione, a quien Alejandro no tardo en observar. La chica estaba visiblemente nerviosa y emocionada, y su mirada se perdía en el enorme camino que comunicaba el palacio con la puerta de entrada a la ciudad. Alejandro miro en la misma dirección y vio un hermoso carro tirado por dos briosos y bellos caballos blancos como la nieve y ojos azules.

El carro relucía como plata y en el venían dos personas: una era una chica joven, su cabello pelirrojo ligeramente ondulado caía sobre sus hombros con elegancia y llegaba hasta la cintura. A la altura de los hombros varios mechones estaban levemente mas rizados, y dos mechones de pelo corto en forma de bucles cubrían su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban con un fulgor especial, su cuerpo alto y esbelto y de sinuosas curvas. Una belleza que superaba la humana, una belleza divina. Porte elegante y erguido, iba ataviada con las ropas de Artemis, lo que delataba quien era y el porque los demás estaban arrodillados.

El otro era un chico, de unos 15 años, de cabellos rubios, algo largos, revoltoso y enmarañado, ligeramente rizado y profundos ojos azul celeste. Era relativamente alto para su aparente edad, de cuerpo delgado pero algo musculoso y piel bronceada por el sol.

El niño entonces diviso a Hermione, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro a la vez que baja del carro saltando peligrosamente y corría hacia donde la chica estaba. Hermione por su parte también salió corriendo hacia el niño. Cuando se encontraron se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo. Hermione elevo al niño mientras giraba sobre si misma, ambos empezaron a reír, y un brillo especial se aprecio en sus ojos, un brillo que solo tenían cuando estaban en compañía del otro.

Los murmullos, anteriormente leves, se hicieron más fuertes, algunos murmuraban sobre la presencia de la diosa Artemis, otras sobre quien seria aquel chico.

Una vez se hubieron separado, Hermione se fijo en Artemis, quien acababa de detener el carruaje y bajar de el. Ambas sonrieron ampliamente y Hermione, tal y como había hecho antes con el chico, salió corriendo hacia la diosa y ambas se abrazaron.

-Os he echado de menos- dijo Hermione una vez se separo de Artemis.

-Nosotros a ti también

- Os presento a Alejandro. Alejandro, este atractivo chico de aquí es Corito, mi hermano menor y bueno, supongo que ya debes saber que ella es la gran diosa Artemis. Artemis, Corito, este es Alejandro.

Alejandro hizo una reverencia ante Artemis. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ningún dios, por lo que no sabia como debía actuar.

-Tranquilo, Artemis no le gusta que mis amigos o los suyos le traten con tanto respeto como los del pueblo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a los aldeanos arrodillados. Entonces se volteo y se dirigió al pueblo con voz potente y firme.

-Os presento a Corito, amigo mío desde la infancia, hi ha Artemis, mi mayor amiga y mi máxima consejera. Serán acomodados en Palacio y tratados con tanto respeto como me tratáis a mi, pues no se merecen menos, pero tampoco permitiré ningún tipo de exceso de poder por parte de ellos dos, aunque dudo que hagan tal cosa. Podéis continuar con vuestros quehaceres matutinos.

Todos se dispersaron y el bullicio volvía a aparecer en la ciudad, aunque algunos seguían echándole furtivas miradas a los dos recién llegados.

-Pasad dentro, os enseñare vuestras habitaciones y luego la ciudad.

Seis meses más tarde, en Micenas, Agamemón estaba reunido con los antiguos conquistadores de Troya.

-Una insolente mocosa de 15 años de edad se ha atrevido a desafiarnos! Troya aún esta débil, no habrá podido recuperarse en tan poco tiempo, es el momento más propicio para pelear- Agamemón estaba hablando con autoridad ante todos los demás reyes, y aunque algunos parecían dispuestos a volver a Troya, otros lucían un rostro cansado y envejecido.

-Agamemón, cuando después de un largo viaje conseguí volver a casa con mi mujer y mi hijo, vas tu y reclamas mi presencia. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en Troya? Deja que hagan su vida, estoy cansado de estar lejos de los que amo- dijo Ulises cansado de tanta guerra.

-Por culpa de esa guerra y de la separación del ser amado, Helena se suicido...-dijo uno de ellos, con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Os estáis rindiendo? ¡Panda de cobardes! Troya es quien controla el comercio, ¡ es la fuente del dinero! ¿Con quien estáis con nosotros o con los troyanos? Pues sino lucháis seréis consideraros unos necios traidores.

-Estamos contigo- respondieron a coro Ulises y el otro rey que había protestado, resignándose a lo inevitable.

-Bien, entonces pongamos rumbo a Troya, en tres meses estaremos en sus costas.

-Eso será si los dioses nos favorecen ¿no? –preguntó Ulises con cierta ironía- Dicen que Artemis, la poderosa diosa de la caza es la protectora de la heredera de Troya, así que no creo que nos lo ponga muy fácil.

-Pero nosotros tenemos a nuestro favor a Hera, la mas poderosa de todas las diosas- respondió Agamemón con seguridad.

-Entonces pongamos rumbo a Troya cuanto antes.

Mientras, en Troya, Artemis charlaba animadamente con Hermione, aunque algo preocupadas.

-Los griegos ya han puesto rumbo a Troya, podré entretenerlos un mes más, eso quiere decir que tenemos cuatro meses para preparar las cosas, pero desgraciadamente no puedo daros más tiempo, Hera les proporciona vientos favorables. Afrodita y yo intentaremos dificultar su viaje, pero nuestros poderes no pueden competir con los de Hera, al menos no de momento. Zeus nos castigaría.....a pesar se sus continuas infidelidades la ama profundamente.

-Bueno, cuatro meses será más que suficiente para prepáranos. La población a crecido y somos casi tantos como los griegos y al encargarte tu de la preparación de los hombres tiene más posibilidades de ganar el combate. Tenemos caballos para todos nuestros soldados, se están acabando las ultimas 100 armaduras, 25 lanzas y 75 espadas están en proceso, y si sumamos las que ya tenemos todo hombre troyano tendrá un arma y una armadura.

- Daré mi vida inmortal en batalla, por protegerte, pero no se si será suficiente.....

-Tenemos provisiones para aguantar 16 años en la ciudad encerrados, peor no serán necesarios, estamos mejor preparados que ellos.

-Pero...

Hermione poso una mano en el hombro de su amiga con suavidad, y luego la mío con serenidad.

-No te preocupes tanto Artemis, veras como todo saldrá bien, se que puedo hacerlo y lo haré- Artemis no tubo más remedio que sonreír.

-Vayamos fuera a ver aquel par de niños- Artemis no pudo evitar una leve risilla ante el comentario de su amiga.

Artemis y Hermione salieron al patio interior del Palacio y allí vieron a Alejandro "batiéndose en duelo" con Corito. Ambos estaban entrenando con sus espadas. Aprovechando que era más alto Alejandro lo cogió por la cintura y lo elevo a la vez que le daba vueltas mientras reía a carcajadas y Corito, muerto de risa, hacia inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse.

Las dos féminas bajaron las escaleras de mármol y cruzaron el corto espacio que les separaba de Alejandro y Corito. Al verlas llegar ambos pararon y Alejandro dejó al pequeño en el suelo, mientras miraba embobado como Hermione llegaba hasta ella.

Cuando estuvieron juntos Alejandro y Hermione se dieron un largo y prologado beso. En aquellos meses su amor se había hecho más fuerte, y a pesar de que al principio su romance no estaba bien visto por la condición de Alejandro, que era un ex esclavo, pero con el tiempo la gente se fue acostumbrando.

-Veo que seguís entrenando- dijo Artemis abrazando a Corito de forma fraternal.

-¡Sí! Alejandro es muy bueno y además me divierto mucho con el.

-Venga pequeño, que es tarde, a la cama- dijo Hermione empujando a su hermano hacia el interior del Palacio.

Artemis y Corito se fueron dejando a Alejandro y Hermione solos.

-No sabía que Paris había tenido otro hijo, me extrañe mucho al ver a Corito, pero es buen chico.....

-Bueno, en realidad no somos hermanos de verdad. Ambos somos huérfanos y nos crío una familia de campesinos. Desde pequeños que estamos juntos y para mi es como mi hermano pequeño, lo adoro.

-Bueno, será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a la cama. Buenas noches cariño- Alejandro besó a Hermione y se fue.

Al quedarse sola, la chica empezó a pensar si debía contarle la verdad a su chico o en el, pero aquello era demasiado importante, no ponía en peligro su vida, sino la de su hermano.

En realidad Corito era le verdadero hijo de Paris, ella simplemente era una huérfana que se había criado con el, pero no iba a permitir que dañaran a su hermano. Se haría pasar por la hija de Paris, vencería a los Griegos, centrando la atención de sus lanzas en ella, y una vez su hermano estuviera fuera de peligros por ataques de sus enemigos darle el trono que le correspondía.

Definitivamente, era demasiado arriesgado confiar ese secreto en alguien más. Sabía que su amiga no le fallaría, confiaba en ella de igual modo que confiaba en Alejandro, pero a diferencia de su chico, dudaba que alguien consiguiera capturar a Artemis y sacarle su secreto, era demasiado poderosa, en cambio Alejandro era mortal.

Con estos pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza, la chica se dispuso a dormir, pero algo altero su sueño aquella noche, algo con lo que ella no contaba. Mientras los demás en palacio dormían placidamente, Hermione se agitaba nerviosamente en su cama.

Una pesadilla invadía su mente como una plaga.

Gritos de dolor y sufrimiento zumbaban en sus oídos, el miedo y la angustia se respiraban en un aire cargado. Sangre, una y otra vez su vista se manchaba de sangre. Había dos hombres, batiéndose en duelo, solo eran siluetas borrosas, uno de ellos moría. Alguien lloraba, las llamas lo devoraban todo.

Hermione se levanto gritando y sudando, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se tornaba rápida. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Perdonen el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar, pero e estado muy ocupada trabajando y finalmente tengo vacaciones, además tengo muchos fanfics y me es imposible continuarlos todos a la vez.

**CONTESTACI"N A LOS RR:**

**AIDA: **Siento no haber podido ponerlo todo lo pronto que tu hubieras querido, pero espero que te guste igualmente ;-) en este capitulo no pasa nada muy especial entre esos dos, peor porque tengo que hacer la introducción de otros dos personajes. Mas adelante ya se sabrá mas acerca de su relación y el trágico final que parece esperarles. Besos y muchas gracias.

**THALINARIEL: **Muchas gracias por tus ánimos En realidad la trama empezó como recurso para un trabajo del instituto :-p hacia tiempo que quería escribir algo de Troya, y mientras mis compañeros hacían el guión de una película romana, yo empecé a desenvolupar esta historia. Saque un notable así que le tengo mucho cariño XD Besos

**FUJUR PREUX: **Antes de contestar a tus criticas, deberías haber prestado atención al lugar donde esta publicada esta historia: películas. La gente que viene a esta sección, es porque ha visto la película que sacaron hace poco en el cine, y aunque no me acabe de hacer gracia, algunas cosas prefiero dejarlas así. Podría cambiarlo todo, pues la película tiene muchos fallos, pero empezar a introducir mitología a gente que les gusto la película pero no han leído libros sobre dicho tema, seria muy agobiante para ellos, así que debo combinar la mitología con la película.

También ahí que decir que esto es un fanfic, una historia inventada y la gracia de los fanfics esta en que puedes alterar cosas según tus conveniencias. De esta forma, el rapto de Helena por Paris con ayuda de Venus aquí queda como una fuga de enamorados, porque me gusta mas esa versión y es mas propicia para los siguientes capítulos.

**Ahora responderé a sus criticas, así que por favor, para contestarle, debo desvelar algunas cosas de capítulos que vendrán, quien no quiera saberlo hasta que lea el capitulo, que no lea esto.**

-Se perfectamente a quien le dan la espada y quien es Eneas, donde aparece y lo que hace, peor como te he dicho arriba, he alterado cosas según mis conveniencias. Más adelante, Atenea le hace saber a Hermione que esa espada, contiene el espíritu y la fuerza de los que han luchado por Troya, de sus antepasados, y cada vez que la use, acudirán en su ayuda, prestándole su fuerza. Es una pieza bastante clave en la historia, pues ella se piensa que la espada se la dio Paris a Corito, no sabe que sea hija de Paris y helena, y por lo tanto, descubrir que le pertenece le hace saber su pasado hasta cierta medida.

-La idea original, es que Helena se fuera con Menéalo, pero ya que en la película Héctor lo mata por proteger a su hermano(uno de los fallos que tuvieron pero que me gusto) cambie y hice que se fuera con Agamemon. En la mitología se cuenta que mas adelante, Clitemnestra, esposa de Agamemon, lo asesina. En próximos capítulos se sabrá que Agamemon descubre este complot contra el y la asesina. A la muerte de Menéalo, por otro lado, su hermano se queda con todo su reinado, y el pueblo espartano exige a su reina. A Agamemon le es indiferente donde gobernar, porque gobierna toda Grecia, así que accede a ir a Esparta.. Tras el suicidio de Helena, regresa a Micenas.

-El nombre no es una casualidad, supe que así era como llamaban a Paris sus padres adoptivos, me gusto el nombre y el significado, así que decidí ponérselo a mi protagonista. Significa el protector, y Alejandro deberá proteger a Hermione, que por cierto, el nombre también lo saque de la mitología. Hermione era una hija de Helena y Menéalo, que tenia seis años cuando su madre se fue y murió asesinada según algunos mitos. Es un nombre bonito y me gusto.

-El mote original iba a ser Hermoso, peor mi profesora me dijo que lo pusiera un poco a la antigua, así que le puse Hermosus, no se si es latín o griego, quedo así por petición de mi profesora, además, era un nombre de paso para los dos primeros capítulos, así que tampoco le di mucha importancia.

-En primera instancia, los guerreros no son espartanos, aunque hubiera alguno entre ellos, mayoritariamente eran de diferentes reinos de Grecia reinados por Agamemon. Como no pensó en que alguien pudiese querer el puesto de rey o reina de Troya, no se preocupo en buscar los mas fuertes y valientes, estos se quedaron en su palacio para protegerlo a el. En su mayoría eran novatos llegados después de la guerra. Por otra parte, aunque su honor fuera derrotado, es una forma de demostrar el poderío de Hermione, de darle mas color a la historia, de realzar su fuerza y seguridad. Además, alguien debía de llevarle el recado a Agamemon o este nunca se hubiera enterado, y Hermione buscaba precisamente que Agamemon se enterada para poder derrotarlo públicamente. A eso se le suma que en el mundo antiguo la esperanza de vida no era muy grande, así que seria una tontería imaginar que una mujer con 15 años pueda asemejarse a las chicas de hoy en día. La mayoría de chicas con 15 años ya tenia cuerpo de mujer, estaban casadas y con hijos, además, Hermione lleva toda su vida entrenándose con Artemis, pose parte de su poder y a eso se la une el poder que guarda la espada para aquellos que sean descendientes de la familia real de Troya.

-Se lo de Afrodita y la manzana de Eris, y lo del juicio del que Paris fue juez, peor los dioses en aquella época eran muy parecidos a los humanos: sentían odio, rencor, amor, amistad, etc. Eran mas creíbles, a mi parecer, y podía cambiar fácilmente de padecer. Durante la guerra Artemis apoyo a los Griegos, pero luego, sin saber aun quien era, se hizo intima amiga de Hermione. Por protegerla, ara lo que haga falta, no le importa de que lado luche, ella no lucha a favor de un reino o de otro, solo lucha por salvar a su amiga. Para ella es lo mas importante en este mundo.

Espero que te lo haya solucionado todo, de todas formas, muchas gracias por la critica, siempre va bien :D, entiendo tu postura respecto a la mitología, pero como dije arriba, tengo que ir tanteando en dos terrenos y esta es la mejor forma que he encontrado. Si encuentras algún otro fallo házmelo saber y te lo explicare o intentare corregirlo ;-) Besos


End file.
